Kingdom Hearts Anime Mix: Tales of the Final Heart - 06 - Shadow Arc
by Geoffro Madness
Summary: Second Prequel to The Light Arc. Join a 10-year old Geoffrey as he journeys through the Orre Region with Leo and Mirei as they seek out the Shadow Pokémon to put an end to Cipher's plans.


Kingdom Hearts Anime Mix: Tales of the Final Heart - The Shadow Arc

Written By Geoffro Madness

Edited By AquaFox

**:-:**

**- - - - - - - PREVIOUSLY ON KINGDOM HEARTS ANIME MIX - - - - - - -**

**:-:**

_Geoffrey and co. again teamed up with the Disney heroes to take on Xemnas and Xered. They all defeated their main adversaries after a long and exhausting battle, but Sora, Riku, Geoffrey, and Andy got stuck in the Realm of Darkness. After reading a note from Kairi and Chinami, two Doors to Light opened and returned our heroes home. However, Geoffrey's story started even before he even received the Keyblade..._

**Prologue: We As We Once Were**

_WORLD: TERRA TERRACE_

_The Orre Region. A mostly desert continent situated quite a distance from the main continents of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. So far away in fact, that wild Pokémon don't even exist there. All Pokémon are either caught and brought back by trainers or delivered in via ship. Also, corruption and crime exists on such a high level that the police can barely deal with it. For that reason, certain individuals decide to take matters into their own destinies to settle the region-wide issues. And so my story began after a certain incident in my childhood._

**:-:**

**- - - - - - - (Three Years Earlier, Sopheria Park; Geoffrey's P.O.V.) - - - - - - -**

**:-:**

I was just seven year old when I was given my first taste of the supernatural. It was just another weekend routine when my parents brought both my sister and me to Sopheria Park for a picnic and relaxation. My parents and sister had wandered off for several minutes when it happened.

I was attacked by strange dark beings that I was certain were NOT Pokémon. Despite not being a Trainer yet, I had already begun studying the vast number of magical creatures in our World. As the creatures made a move to attack me, I watched in awe as a girl with shoulder-length blue hair jumped out of seemingly nowhere around the park-now-battleground with such grace. It didn't even look llke as if she was fending off an army of monsters that had appeared out of thin air, but by only using a weird looking sword, defeated all the creatures under a minute as if she had faced only a single opponent.

Once she had vanquished the last creature, the weird sword vanished from my sight in a flash of white light. As I pondered where it had gone, the girl had walked up to me and offered her hand in assistance. I hadn't even noticed I had fallen onto my back.

"Are you alright?" the blunette girl asked me.

I just simply nodded and took her hand graciously, letting her pull me up onto my feet.

"My name is Maia. Maia Gizuhara. Nice to meet ya. What's your name, little one?" she asked.

It took me several seconds to answer, for I was still recovering from the event that had just transpired before my very eyes.

"G-Geoffrey Mac, ma'am." I answered shyly, haven lowered my head not wanting to look into Maia's eyes.

Maia just ruffled my hair playfully. "Hey now, don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old, and I'm only 18! Just call me Maia, or rather and even better, Maia-sensei!" she said cheerfully with a bright smile that I saw when I finally looked up. Her smile was so sincere, I felt warm inside for some reason.

The blunette teen continued to smile at me as she brought her Bag in front of herself. I just looked on in shock as I watched as the Maia… er, Maia-sensei pulled up from her Bag a glass container, a big one. And inside of it was a Pokémon Egg the size of… well, a pillow. The Egg was red colored with several yellow dots around itself in a messy pattern.

Maia giggled then, having seen my open-jawed expression when I realized just WHAT she had pulled out of her small Bag. How she had fit that big Egg inside a small Bag like the one she had around her waist was beyond me.

She then gave the Egg to me, which confused me so she elaborated. "This Egg contains the baby Pokémon of two of my very first partners. I would like you to take care of it for me. In exchange for taking this Egg, I'll train you in the various Arts I'm familiar with." Maia said as she got into a standing postion.

And after that, I explained things to my family, who didn't believe me about the monsters but were surprised when I showed the Pokémon Egg I had received. The Egg wasn't due to hatch for another year or two, so Maia-sensei had set up a training schedule for me. For the next week, I was rigorously trained in a wide variety of fighting styles that I had never seen or heard of before.

Once the week was over, Maia-sensei had set a magic seal on me to limit and alter my memories of our meeting. She had explained that as I grew up and developed my skills, the seal would weaken and eventually allow me full access to all the skills I had learnted under her tutelage. And with that, she bade me farewell and left, never to be seen again…

**:-:**

**- - - - - - - (Snagem Hidout, Eclo Canyon: Present, Three Years Later) - - - - - - -**

**:-:**

It was het another hot day in the blistering hot region of Orre. What made it worse for the sweating members of Team Snagem was the fact their secluded base had little air conditioning. Many had complained to their boss, Gonzap, only to be thrown out of his office (literally) and being rold to man up and to take it like a man.

ait was near noon, and Gonzap had frisbeed his seventh complainer down the office stairs when anexplosion rocked the entire hideout and caught the attention of every member present. Gonzap and several of his men ran over to the surveillance monitors to locate where the explosion had taken place.

**:-:**

**- - - - - - - (Bottom-Left Wing, Snagem Hideout) - - - - - - -**

**:-:**

A. young man walked calmly through the hole in the hideout's wall he had made. He had spikey gray hair, wore a dark blue jacket iver a black shirt and pants, with goggles covering his eyes. Alongside him at his knees walked the Dark-type Moonlight Pokémon, Umbreon. As the young man walked across the room he quickly glanced around until he found what he was looking for. A satisfied grin crept onto his face as he attached the strange decice to his left hand. As soon he was finished attaching the device to his hand, both he and his faithful Pokémon ran out the hole they had made post-haste, amd with goodreason.

**:-:**

**- - - - - - - (Front Doors, Snagem Hideout) - - - - - - -**

**:-:**

As Leo and his Umbreon ran out of the hideout, the front doors opened up to reveal an EXTREMELY pissed off Snagem Head Gonzap.

"LEO!" The largely muscular man roared as he and a dozen of his men ran out of the hideout in pursuit of their terrorist.

The now named 'Leo' ignored them as he continued to run across the rocky ground until his vlue oasis came into sight. He had parked his large motorcycle as his means of escape ahead of time. Waiting patiently in the passenger seat was Leo's second Pokémon of the Sun, Espeon. Both Leo and Umbreon hopped onto the motorbike.

As their pursuers gained on them, Leo quickly started up the engine, causing smoke to rise from the three stacks positioned on each side of the bike's frontal area. With the roar of the engine deafening the roars of Team Snagem, Leo and hus two partner rode away from the Snagem Hideout at high speeds.

Gonzap stopped chasing Leo to catch their breath, knowing chasing after a motorcycle was futile. Judt as they were taking in deep breaths, the hideout exploded yet again. Thus time however, the blast was set on the entire building and caused a large plume of smoke to rise into the air as the fire continued to ravage the remains of the hideout.

Gonzap could only clench his fists and clench his teeth in anger as he watched helplessly as one of his best ex-members race off into the horizon.

As he rode off, Leo took off the goggles covering hus eyes and smirked triumphantly to himself. His two partners also gave him sounds of praise.

**:-:**

**- - - - - - - (Around the Same Time, Pyrite Town) - - - - - - -**

**:-:**

A young woman walked around the town's main square watching the various battles taking place between the local trainers. She had orange hair tied up in small twin ponytails on either side of her head, wore a black shirt under a light blue jacket and white shorts.

As she continued to watch the battles, she soon came across a particular battle that several others were also observing. One guy looked kind of shady to her and the other had a weird haircut, but then again, a LOT of people in Orre wore their hair strangely she noted.

As the battle continued, the shady guy eventually sent out a Makuhita. The redhead gasped as she saw it had some strange black cloud or haze surrounding it. She rubbed her eyes for a few seconds. When looked back at the Makuhita to verify, she still saw the mysterious black mist around the Fighting-type Pokémon.

She looked around at her fellow spectators, but no ine else seemed to notice anything out if the ordinary. That us, until the Makuhita began to battle.

Without warning, the dark cloud around the Makuhita seemed to intensify as it charged at its opponent and seemed to perform what looked a Take Down, for it knocked out its opponent in one ferocious slam and seemed to suffer some tecoil damage.

As the trainer recalled his Pokémon and was about to walk away, the Makuhita again charged at him and tried to tackle him. The trainer leapt backwards and glared at the shady guy.

"Hey! Can't you control your Pokémon?!" he shouted at him.

The shady guy just sneered at his opponent. "I can't control his instincts. He just loves to battle, aand it don't matter who."

The girl had seen enough. She was brave, but reckless. Thus was going to be one of those times. She ran over stood between the defeated trainer and the shady guy. "He's right! Call kff your dark misty Makuhita already! You've done enough damage here already!" she scolded.

The shady was surprised that some random chick had the balls (not that she had any) to stand up to him. What confused him jore was the 'dark misty' comment. "Y-you saw the dark aura around my Makuhita?" he asked slowly.

The girl just huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Yes I saw the 'dark aura' as you call it. But that doesn't matter. What matters is you sicked you Pokémon in a trainer! Have you shame?!" Her scolding seemed to have doubled in strength, and the shady guy felt it like a physical blow.

Another shady guy walked up beside the first and looked just as nervous as his friend. "This is NOT good. She can see the auta if the Shadow Pokémon!"

The first one nodded. "We'll need ti report thus to the boss. But first..." He turned to look at the redhead, whi stepped back a few steps. "zwe'll need to take care of her."

The second shady guy nodded in agreement. "Let's bind her up and take her to the boss in Phenac."

As they walked towards the girl, she immediately tried to make a run for it, but was immobilized by a powerful tackle from the Makuhita. As she fell to the ground, the two shady guys quickly gagged, stuffed her into a body-bag, and prepared her for transport on a small truck heading for Phenac City. As she fell unconscious, all she could only think one word.

_'Jerks.'_

**:-:**

**- - - - - - - (Around the Same Time, Sopheria) - - - - - - -**

**:-:**

Sopheria, a city built on the highest technology from many different worlds throughout time and space, although many of its residents remained ignorant or had forgotten their origins. Located in Orre's northeastern area, the city of Sopheria remains isolated and independant from the main cities of Orre, thus using some if its high-tech to terraform the rough terrain of desert into a lush, green, and rich soil area capable of growing plants. This helped Sopheria in being one of the best cities in all of Orre, a utopia oasis in the desert revered by many, and it is here where a certain hero resides.

A young raven-haired boy growled in annoyance at his sparring partner who was taking in deep breaths on the ground in front of him. "Come on, Luke! How can I get better if you can't handle a simple sparring kata?"

The long-haired redhead sitting cross-legged on the ground grumbled in equal annoyance at his opponent. "What's the rush? We're only ten for crying out loud! Why do you want to be a better swordsman anyways. We've been students of Master Van for three years now, and you've gotten better, no doubt, yet you're still not satisfied? What is it you want?"

Geoffrey sighed as he placed his wooden sparring sword on the ground and sat beside his fellow student. "It's not what I want, but what I need because of Maia-sensei." he said softly.

Luke gave him a smirk. "Again with that blunette girl? Maia this, Maia that. She's all you talk about when you talk about improving. You'd think she was your girlfriend."

Geoffrey blushed deeply as he waved his hands frantically in denial. "It's not like that! She saved me from a monster attack three years ago and I wanna become as strong as she was! Besides, she was like fifteen or seventeen at most! If she dated me, it would be a crime!"

Luke chuckled at his fellow student's antics. "You keep telling yourself that. Looks like my pal is in Da Nile."

Geoffrey scowled at the redhead. "Bad pun, pal." A thought occurred as he gained a smirk of his own. "And what about you and Tear, hmm? Decided you're man enough to confess yet?"

Now it was Luke's turn to blush, his redness as deep as hair as he began to stammer in hus own denial. Geoffrey just laughed at him, soon joined by Luke as their laughter echoed around the courtyard they had been trainung in.

Geoffrey was about to start a new conversation when a familiar beeping noise began ringing from his belt. Luke noticed as well and asked, "News update?"

The raven-haired boy nodded and removed his Personal Terminal from his belt holder. Pressing a button, a new report began to play as both he and Luke watched on in intense interest. A woman appeared on the screen as she made a report.

_'__Authorities have made a stunning announcement on the mysterious building that exploded in Eclo Canyon. It was in reality Team Snagem's hideout! For those who don't know, Team Snagem is a gang of Pokémon abductors who have already been marked for arrest countless times. Their hideout was only just discovered due to an explosion that had revealed its location. By the time the police arrived, the ruined building had already been abandoned. The cause of the explosion is under investigation and should become apparent in due time.'_

As the woman finished her report and vanished from the screen, Geoffrey had worried thoughts. Sopheria had remained isolated and safe from the rest of the crimes of Orre, but they still received news as to what was happening on the outside. And somehow, this most recent report had unsettled him greatly. It was like a prophetic dream of something bad was about to happen.

Acting on his instincts, Geoffrey quickly bid a surprised Luke farewell before racing home as fast as he could. Within ten minutes of constant running (which is rather surprising a ten-year old could run for that long), he made it to the Mac-Tsai family estate in record time.

"Hey Ash, I take it Sis isn't around right now?" Geoffrey panted out as he saw his older cousin as he walked into the living room.

His blue-haired cousin just shrugged. "Nope. but I'm sure she'll e around soon." he casually replied, desperately trying to suppress the smirk that was threatening to appear on his lips.

"Thanks." Geoffrey replied as he quickly made a dash for his room, much to Ash's curiosity.

Geoffrey's family had the ability to change back and forth between genders once the proper catalyst is applied to the person, thus the ability is unlocked at different times. The young Mac didn't even know the blue-haired cousin who shared practically the same name as his sister was in fact the same person. In fact, throughout many family reunions Geoffrey remained oblivious that he had met several cousins with the same name or physical features as their birth form, and yes, they were one and the same person that I didn't make the connection. And to think, in seven years he too would share this ironic fate.

Back to Geoffrey in his room, Geoffrey quickly swapped his current clothes for his favorite outfit, which consisted of a plain white T-shirt, short jean shorts, short white socks, and a pair of blue sneakers.

Grabbing his PokéBalls, capsule case, and favorite set of sunglasses, Geoffrey quickly set the items on his belt alongside his P.E.T. Making sure Ash and Ashley weren't around, he quickly wrote a note explaining his actions and left it on the dining room table.

After double checking he had everything he would need, such as Potions, Full Heals, Poké Snacks, Pokémon food, and other travel items in his Bag, Geoffrey quietly left his home and headed for Sopheria's border.

It was still morning, so security around the city's border was relatively light and easy to bypass. Once he found an opening, Geoffrey slipped by the guards and headed into the vast desert of the Orre Region.

He then turned and took a last glance at his home city, knowing he wouldn't be able to return anytime soon for his current transgression of leaving without permission. Steeling his resolve and taking a deep breath, he opened the capsule that held his Rocket Skates and put them on. Within seconds, the 10-year old Pokémon Trainer was rolling through the desert due south for Phenac City, the main city of Orre in search of answers.

**:-:**

**- - - - - - - (Geoffrey's Point of View, Modern Narration) - - - - - - -**

**:-:**

_Three years had passed since I met Maia, the petite shoulder-length blue-hair girl with green eyes wearing a sailor uniform who had looked somewhere from fifteen to seventeen years old. I had been playing in Sopheria Park when she had saved me from being attacked by a group of strange monsters that didn't look like Pokémon. I didn't have a license to be a trainer yet, so I couldn't do a thing. Her combat skills were superb, and I wanted to be as strong as she was, and be able to pull off those awesome special attacks Master Van called Artes. What really caught my attention then, was the key-looking-sword Maia had wielded. Little did I know it at the time, but I was fantasizing of becoming as strong as my future female self, and also wanted a weapon as cool as hers, regardless if it looked girly. Fate and inevitability sure can be ironic at times._

**OOO**

**OOO===============OOO**

**OOO**

End of Prologue

Author's Note and Disclaimer:

Truth be told, Johto is my favorite region, but Sopheria's high-tech background was too advanced to be placed in Kanto, Johto, or Hoenn. Unova and Kalos were options, but I wanted to stick to third generation Pokémon, so Orre was the perfect choice. Plus I found Colosseum and XD the most challenging out of all the Pokémon games up to the third generation. Plus, I decided to write this Arc on account the previous ones involve too much Yu-Gi-Oh!, so I wanted ones with more Pokémon involved. I don't own Pokémon or any of its six generations or the Kingdom Hearts series.

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Geoffrey: Whew! interesting backstory, ne?

Leo: I should have been mentioned more. I'M the hero.

Geoffrey: Originally, yeah. But I'M the hero of thus stoey. You're just a support character now,

Leo: Why you...

Mirei: Does that mean you don't like me?

Geoffrey: Gah! Th-That's not what I meant!

Leo: Heh! She's got your number!

Mirei: Meaning what?

Leo: Nothing!

Geoffrey: Next time on Kingdom Hearts Anime Mix: Tales of the Final Heart - The Shadow Arc, **Chapter 01: Into the Fray**. 'Let the games begin!'


End file.
